Mommy Kissing Santa Clause
by began-to-climb
Summary: One Christmas Eve, Ella Meade spies her mother kissing Santa Clause under the mistletoe. DanielBetty, AU, fluff, oneshot


**Name: **Mommy Kissing Santa Clause

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **On Christmas Eve, Ella Meade peaks downstairs and sees her mommy kissing Santa Clause.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I do not own anyone!

**Authors Note: **Alternate universe.

XXXX

Aaron Neville's _Louisiana Christmas Day_, an upbeat soul song, floated through the Manhattan townhouse, filling the already joyful atmosphere with more spirit. The family residents ran about the multiple-level house, the brunette father rummaging in the spacious kitchen with his young daughter while the mother relaxed upstairs with their newborn son.

Betty Suarez carefully scurried down the stairs, holding the baby close to her chest, and swept into the kitchen. She joined the laughter and anxious that was father and daughter, leaving the pair to their bonding while gathering the carton of milk from the fridge. Daniel Meade, his handsome face lit with a proud beam, was washing his hands, glancing at his giggling daughter who was verbally deciding which gingerbread cookie from the tray was most suitable. Betty situated Samuel in his highchair so he was able to face his bustling family, and retrieved a tall glass from the cabinet. She depleted both items in her hands on the tile island, beside the polished reindeer plate, then poured the milk until it reached near the tip.

Daniel moved hastily behind Betty, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, and opened the fridge again to pull out the bag of carrots. Ella, happily announcing she had chosen her cookies, stepped off the stool in one giant leap and plopped the cookies on the plate, crumbs sprinkling everywhere. Betty ruffled her daughter's luscious curls and kissed his head, smiling at her inherited vibrant attitude. Daniel appeared beside Betty, fitting his body against his, and set two carrots beside the cookies.

Ella looked up at his parents. "What are the carrots for?"

Daniel smiled. "Don't you know? Santa's not the only one that gets hungry. He has to feed his reindeer too."

"Rudolph!" Ella exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Ella crept down, slowly advancing on the playfully six-year-old, and scooped her up, cradling her on his hip. He handed her the glass of milk, which she held firmly with her two small hands, and grabbed the plate with one hand then maneuvered around the island to the living room, Betty and Samuel close on their heels. Betty sat down, carefully setting Samuel in her lap, and watched as Daniel helped Ella set up the display of milk and cookies on the coffee table, the flickers of the flames in the fireplace reflecting on the deep mahogany.

"Daddy, when's Santa going to get here?" Ella asked, turning to her father.

"He'll be here soon. He has a lot of places to visit before he comes to see you." Daniel explained, bringing Ella to sit in his lap once he joined Betty on the couch.

"When do we get to see Uncle Justin?"

Daniel quirked an eyebrow at Betty, who smiled. It was no contest that her nephew, Justin, was the children's favorite relative. Doing Broadway plays and filming in exotic locations for films had its perks, as the children found out on nearly every occasion by the present they received from him. "Tomorrow morning, honey." She paused and looked at the grandfather clock tucked in the corner as it struck ten. "But now, it's bedtime for the both of you."

Ella dramatically crossed his arms over his chest and plucked out her bottom lip in an anger-set expression. Her parents laughed softly at her drama queen pout. "I don't wanna." she pouted. "I want to see Santa!"

"El, if you stay down here and wait for Santa, he won't visit. It's his rule. No one has ever seen Santa and that's why he's such a mystery." Daniel explained.

"Exactly. You want Santa to come, don't you?" Betty continued, reasoning with her.

Reluctantly, Ella nodded. Daniel smiled and took her hand in his, scooting her off the couch and leading the little girl out of the room. He cast a look at the fire, still crackling and in flames, then his eyes drifted to Betty. He stopped, despite Ella's tugs to hurry up, his words whispering from her lips, and admired the woman sitting in the radiance of her spirit. She was gorgeous, the fairy lights decorating the tall tree lighting up her face as she gazed at them. She was wearing a red and white pleated skirt and a silk V-neck red top, which clearly displayed her growing stomach as it bulged out when she sat.

Daniel's smiled broadened just thinking that next Christmas there would be another baby to take care of. Sometimes, at night when Betty was soundly asleep and cradled in his arms, his mind would drift back to what brought them together. She had shown up in his office like a fish out of water in the fashion world with a loud style that took control. They were by each other's side, holding comforting hands, through nearly everything, including their father legal matters, his public humiliation at being coned on television, her losing a man she loved, and his overdose, among other things.

Neither was aware of the others feelings because it was always the wrong place and the wrong time, their chance lost with each incident. After three years, everything fell into place and they managed to make a home for themselves, finally giving them the right time and the right place.

Daniel snapped back from his reverie when he heard his name being softly said. He closed his eyes, drawing his mind back in, and saw Betty gazing at him, her beautifully dark orbs deeply watching him. She stood from her spot, cradling Samuel, bubbles forming on his lips, on her hip. She entwined her delicate fingers with his and, as a family, they climbed the stairs to their children's bedrooms. They descended down one of the many halls, opposite the section that the master bedroom was located in, and stopped between the two rooms.

Daniel and Betty had a routine. Each night they would switch off who put whom to bed. Tonight it was Daniel's turn to put Samuel in his crib while Betty read Ella a bedtime story. Betty carefully handed Samuel to Daniel, stroking hi soft head, as Ella darted into her room, fully adorned in everything that her princess mind teetered to. Daniel watched them for a moment as they debated on which pajama's Ella wanted to wear, hearts or butterflies, until deciding on the latter. Betty caught Daniel's eyes and she blushed, smiling at him. He was the only one that could ever really make her blush with only one look.

Daniel peered down at Samuel, who was happily staring at his father. Laughing to himself, he started to talk to the one-year-old descending into the room. Normally occupied by Betty in the early morning, he sat heavily down in the furnished rocking chair next to the crib. He cradled Samuel in his arms, talking and such as they rocked to and fro, until he fell into a deep slumber in the protective arms of his father. He watched him as he slept, his chubby little face contoured in a peaceful sleep, dreaming of everything children dream around Christmas.

After a while, just as Betty's story telling was closing in on its middle, Daniel slowly stood as not to wake Samuel and gently situated him in his crib, accompanied by a few comforting stuffed animals. He laid a kiss on his forehead and flicked his watch up his wrist, drawing back his sleeve that fully hid the time.

He had long enough.

He looked once more at Samuel and trooped to the door, leaving it open for when Betty did her nightly check, being the concerned, over-protective woman she was. He crossed the hall to Ella's room and peaked in on his girls, leaning his arm on the doorframe. Ella was safely cuddled to her mother's side, who was strewn across the twin-sized bed, back pressed up against a pillow and head leaned against the headboard. The book she was reading, Green Eggs and Ham, was propped up on her stomach, Ella's chin using it as a pillow.

Neither noticed Daniel standing at the doorway until they finished the book and were moving on to another Dr. Seuss. Ella waved and took the book from her mother hands, flipping the pages with a slice to gawk at all the pictures, but Betty looked at him, grinning tenderly at him while she affectionately rubbed her stomach.

"Hey, um,"—He cleared his throat, his thoughts preoccupied—"I'm going to go out for a few minutes."

Betty stopped, her eyebrows knitting in puzzlement. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to run down to the café and get some coffee…for tomorrow morning, you know." Daniel explained, never faltering under her inquisition.

"Are they even open?"

Daniel shrugged. "I think so. I hope so. I won't be gone long, promise."

Betty paused, studying him, then shrugged. "Okay. Watch the roads." she advised.

He walked in the room and kissed her, ruffling Ella's hair, which she playfully shrunk away from. "Why aren't you reading, little girl?"

Ella shrugged, still flipping through the book, and Daniel could only laugh. He skittered down the stairs, grabbed his coat and left the house, jogging through the cold wind to his car. Once inside the car, he brushed the snowflakes off his coat and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a quick number, waited for it to ring twice then hung up, only to re-dial and patiently wait for the person he was reaching to pick-up. After a minute or so, a man's gruff voice answered.

"Hey." Daniel said, starting the car.

"Hey. I was expecting you earlier." the man replied, his voice dripping with a faux French accent.

"Sorry, Dad. Kids, you know. Never like to sleep on Christmas Eve." Daniel explained, like that one answer would do it for his father.

"Yes. How are they doing? Your wife doing all right?" Bradford Meade questioned, chuckling.

"We're great. Do you still have it with you?"

"It's here, safely waiting for you to retrieve it." Bradford said.

"Good. I'll be there in ten minutes. See you then. Bye."

Daniel closed his phone with a snap and set it in the phone compartment, forgetting the call instantly. He looked once more at the house, Christmas tree visible through the front window blinds, then pulled out of the driveway, looping around and continuing to the gate.

XXXX

Betty pulled the covers over Ella's shoulder, the material licking her knuckle tucked under her chin, and stood back, admiring her first-born. She clicked on the blue and green lava lamp, casting a spiraling tsunami of light with its effervescent bouncing globs, then left the door ajar as she left.

She ventured into Samuel's room to find him peacefully asleep and continued on her way. The house was eerily quiet, except for the very faint voice of the left on music floating about downstairs. Betty stood at the top of the stairs, hands gripping the banister, and wondered if her husband was home yet from his late-night errand. She hadn't heard him come in, but, then again, their house was so large enough that he could have slipped in the back door and she wouldn't have known.

Suddenly her investigative mood snapped into place and she tiptoed to their bedroom, noticing the door was closed, then stepped inside, only to find the bed unmade but empty just as they had left it. Her green tea mug still sat on the nightstand, beside her copy of _the_ _Memoirs of a Geisha_. Her eyes found the red digital numbers splintering on the clock. It was odd; it was nearing midnight and Daniel still hadn't returned from his "quick" errand. Shaking her head of her ill thoughts, she snatched up the mug and descended downstairs to wash the empty dish.

As she was rinsing the mug out, wiping away the stains that were left inside from leaving it sitting so long, her hands dipping in and out of the hot water, which felt like a massage against her holiday stress, the phone rang. She grabbed the phone from its cradle, kicking in her habit of swirling the cord around her index finger. "Hello."

"Hey, baby." a seductively soft voice whispered on the other line. "The children asleep?"

Betty smiled. "Yeah. Daniel, where are you?"

"Front porch."

The two simple words weren't so simple. Betty quirked an eyebrow, on the verge of laughing and asking him again, but decided to humor him. She set the phone back in its resting place and stalked to the front door, not bothering to peak out the window. Standing before her, fully adorned in the most elaborate costume, was Daniel packed in a Santa costume. Betty's hand flew through to her lips, trying to smother either the laugh rolling in her throat or the tears from erupting; she couldn't choose. She managed a single laugh as she took in his appearance. He was definitely dressed for the part and was quite convincing with the fluffed beard, extra stomach baggage, clunking boots and white gloves.

"What are you doing?" she managed to ask, still trying to get over her surprise. She knew Daniel loved being a father, but she never imagined he'd show this type of devotion. It only made her want to cry.

"I'm Santa. I'm delivering presents."

Betty bowed her head and stepped back, indicating he was granted to come inside. "Okay, Santa, come in."

Daniel, or Santa Clause, held up a finger and reached behind him. Betty watched, curiosity overwhelming her, until he pulled inside with him a large black bag, like the rumored Santa bag with no limit. She swallowed a sob as she took in this scene; how could such a man do this? How could he just want to do all this? Hot tears leaked from her eyes but she wiped them away before he could see. He gently set the bag on the ground and unloaded the toys, which included a set of groom your own ponies, baby toys for Samuel and stuffed animals and even a few starter books. Betty just stood and watched, one hand covering her mouth as she silently cried and the other draped across her stomach.

When Daniel finished, his hand plunged into his pant pocket, fingers brushing across the silk, and fingered the last gift to give out. He turned around and caught Betty in the act, too late for her to pass off her tears as a trick of the light. He took her in his arms, twirling her under his arm, and wiped her cheek with his gloved finger.

"You're crazy." she whispered, smiling.

Daniel shrugged. "I'm in love…with my family."

"What prompted you to do this?"

Daniel hesitated, searching for an answer. "It's our tenth Christmas together, sixth as a family. I wanted it to be memorable."

"It already is." Betty breathed, watching as her fingers sprinkled across his open hand.

She looked up at him, head tilted to the side, hair falling over her eyes. "I think we should kiss, and not let this mistletoe over our head go to waste." he suggested.

Betty nodded slightly and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was soft, affectionate and passionate in its own way. She put her hands on his shoulders, fingering the softness of the suit's fuzzy collar. As the kiss continued, turning more heated, Daniel's hand ventured into his pocket and pulled out the last gift to give. He parted their kiss first and looked down at the item in his hand, his forehead brushing Betty's lips since they were so close to one another.

"I think, love, what's crazier is if I wait another second to give this to you." he said, holding out his hand.

"Oh? I get a gift? What is it?" Betty said, paying more attention to his face then what was in his hands.

"Take a look." he advised, opening his palm.

Arching an eyebrow at him playfully, she looked to what he was holding and her breath caught in his throat. It was an elegant velvet box, with the inscription of Tiffany written in gold at the top. Betty diligently took the box and gazed at it before managing to open it. Inside, tucked between the velvet, was an elegant, but simple, platinum band with small one-caret diamonds circling the band. Her head shot up to gawk at him, her lips parted like she wanted to say something but nothing was coming out.

She had been thinking so much, she didn't realize that Daniel had gotten to one knee, was talking to her and that she was crying even more. She still clutched the box in her hand, but her eyes were fixated on Daniel and what he was saying. His words were beautiful and all the things they had yet to tell each other, now rushing out in the most incredible moment of her life. She'd never experienced anything like this; never once had her love for a man struck her heart so much, making her smile with even a bare mention of his name or making her stomach turn into knots. Nor had a marriage proposal made her cry uncontrollably out of pure happiness.

"Will you, Betty Suarez, the greatest love of my life, do me the honor of becoming my wife, _again_?" Daniel finished, tears forming in his own eyes at this emotional moment.

Betty bowed her head, gathering herself, then croaked out, "Yes, I'd be honored." Her voice broke as she let out each word, more tears spilling down.

Daniel instantly rose and embraced her in a tight hold, lifting her off the ground. She laughed through her tears, hand still holding the box while wrapping her arms around his neck. He set her back down and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing a heated breath on her lips, making her tremble.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she repeated. His lips caught hers.

XXXX

As this joyous event was taking place, Ella stirred in her bed, hearing voices coming from downstairs. She sat up, hearing the voices again, and bolted from her bed, throwing away the covers. She raced down the hall to the stairs, nearly slipping once but the banister caught her. She stopped midway on the stairs, catching sight of her mother in the living room with someone else that didn't look like her father. She sank down on the steps, hand still on the banister, face peaking through the bars to see the face of the man.

Then she recognized the red outfit as that of Santa Clause. She breathed the name and a fierce smile appeared on her delicate features, both hands now gripping the white bars that she was peaking through. She watched her mother and Santa talk, her smiling and giggling. Santa took something from her own hand—what looked like a box—and pulled something out of it. Ella strained to see what it was then slipped down two more steps to get a better view. The lights coming from the Christmas tree and fireplace stifled their images, turning them into shadows. Santa took Mom's left hand in his own and slipped a ring onto her finger as she watched him do this. She looked up at him and kissed him, smiling through the kiss.

Ella gasped, hand flying to her mouth. "Mommy's kissing Santa." she whispered to herself.

With a giant smile, as Santa and Mom moved, arms around each other, Ella raced back upstairs to her bedroom, weary of being caught peaking. She giggled to herself when she thought about what her dad had said. "I saw Santa."

XXXX

FIN

**A/N: **Did you like it?


End file.
